Rednecks and Bangers
by apmrocks13
Summary: Sadie Robertson falls for her bestfriend, who happens to be the complete opposite of her in every way imaginable. a banger, no parents, living life on the edge. Can she fix him? or is it truely "blood in, blodd out?" Victorious actors come along later in the story. Features lots of Duck Dynasty characters.


CHAPTER 1  
Sadie hurriedly put her things in her locker. She had to get to homeroom before the bell rang. West Monroe High's melting pot of students weaved into their respective classes, where Sadie saw him. Her best friend, Brett Stevens. Tall, ripped, gorgeous, he made every girl go crazy for him. None of them knew what his life was like outside of school. A sports star and outgoing guy at school, his living situation was terrible. He lived in the hood, which was actually large in West Monroe. He was a member of the saints, a street gang, which was a division of the bloods. He had seen worse than most would see in several lifetimes.

Despite always looking cool, she knew deep down a battle was on for his soul. He was so talented, the top quarterback and point guard in his ESPN 150 class. But he was willing to sacrifice all of that to take revenge on the people that killed his parents. God and Satan where in him, both battling for success. And never was it known who would win.

"hey Brett" she said smiling.

"wassup wicha girl?"

I was about to answer, when she saw his gaze turn into an ice cold glare. And in walked my boyfriend, the lovely Jett, whom I hated. I just had to get roped into going out with him. He was everything a girl didn't want, a jerk. But that little secret caused me to have to be his girl. He was also a member of the brotherhood, the redneck gang that was always at odds with the saints, to say the least.

"you hittin on my girl punk?"

"man, who the fuck said you could talk to me like that? And have some damn respect for her, god knows she deserves it. And if you treat her like the mindless slut that you Want, I'll beat the living shit outta you, got me?"

Dammit, I knew that this would happen. Everyone in the room started to take sides, yelling and threatening. Guys in maroon, the brotherhood, and purple/bloodred, the saints/bloods, put hands in their guns.

"im gonna take your ass down saint!"

"go ahead and try it you redneck piece of shit!"

Before the fight actually broke out, Brett protectively put his arm around me and guided me away and out of the room. I didn't realize it, but I was trembling with fear.

"shhhhhh, its gonna be ok Sadie, just him, its nothing new, I wont let anything happen to you, I promise."

"promise?"I sniffles.

"promise."

There was silence, but he finally asked a question I'd been wanting him to ask me for a long time.

"hey, you wanna just cut and go out somewhere?"

"yes of course! I'd love to!" I smiled through the tears. He picked me and took me out of the school bridal style. I nuzzled my head into his chest. I loved him. Wait, what?

But I did, everytime I was around him, I felt safe and wanted. Like everything was right. He had always been my best friend, but could he turn into more?  
"hello? Earth to Sadie?"

"whawhat?"

"I asked if you wanted me to take you to the stakes, you know, you're neighborhood?"

The stakes was the nickname for the gated community. Coined by bangers, it was now used whenever he talked about my house.

"sure, little will is home sick, he could use the company."

I smiled as i said little will, we adopted him from the hood when his parents died. We never found if he had any other family. All we know is his then young older brother came and dropped him in. They never saw his brother again.

"hows he doing?"

"he's fine, got redneck fever haha, but seriously, he's ok. Still trying to find his brother that he sees. I have no idea how he gets to see him!"

"people will do crazy things to stay with the ones the love."

I looked over at Brett, because his look and the way he said that were extremely bitter. He knew something.

"how come you and will are so close?"

"despite living in the stakes, will wants to stay connected to his roots. I can't blame him, I would to."

"you know my family's offer still stands..."

"Sadie, you and I both know that you guys couldn't handle adopting me. I'm better off on my own. I don't need a family."

He still sounded bitter. I couldn't blame him. Sometimes I forgot what it was like for him. To go home to an empty apartment with no hope other than banging out of that life. He never could get drunk for some reason, but I knew he drank constantly. It helped with the pain.

"I'll never make it outta there if that's what you're thinking."

"how did you know?..."

"I can read people pretty well."

"why wont you admit you need help?"

"because there's nothing anyone can do to change the past, I'll shape my future around the present, and hope that I'll turn out ok."

"how often do you talk to god about it?"

"I don't. I pray for others, like you and lil will. My situation is what it is. And one day I'll overcome it."

"im so blessed to have you in my life."  
"um Sadie, you ok? Seems lik you dosed up haha."

"im serious, everything you do for me, it means so much, thank you."

With that i put her head on my shoulder, and dozed off. And then I said something no louder than a whisper.

"I love you Brett."

And I may have been dreaming but I swear I heard.

"I love you to Sadie...more Than you'll ever know."

We arrived and he woke me up. I rubbed my eyes, and said nothing. He didn't say anything. Maybe he didn't hear. Oh well, that was fate. We walked inside, and my mom quickly was on us.

"young lady, what are you doing home?"

"mom, i-"

"sorry Mrs. Robertson, there was a incident at school, I thought she needed to come home. Its my fault."

"you're to sweet young man." as we walked to see little will, mom winked. I blushed, but kept walking.

"hey Sadie." he said weakly. But then, "BRETT!"

"hey homie, how are ya?"

They messed around, actin as kids from the hood do, as I sat and laughed. Brett got a call about an hour later, and when he came back in, he looked shocked and rattled. He gave us a sad smile.

"well guys, that was dua, I gotta go."

I started to protest, but will beat me to it.

"can't the hustlin wait for another night?" he pleaded.

"sorry bud, but you know how it is."

He took him in, and whispered,  
"dont worry little brother, im not leaving you like dad did, im always gonna be here, even if you're in the stakes, and im in the hood."

"I don't want you to go, I love them, but I wanna be with you!"

"you can't, its not safe. But I'll be sure to check up on you, as always." he pulled will into a tight hug.

I took him out, still shocked. Once outside, the yelling started.

"he's your brother?!"

"and the big deal is?"

"you didn't tell us!"

"you didn't ask."

"why wont you stay with him? With us? With me?"

"because I can't, dammit! Its not my choice, and it never will be! This is how it is."

I softened, because I saw the tears. He was truly sorry, and wanted things to be different.

"im a loner, and always will be. I don't do family's."

"would you do me?" I asked with a flirtatious smile.

"haha very funny kiddo, you don't know the first thing about that anyway."

with that, he winked, and left. And then jetts truck pulled in.  
"great" I thought to myself. Just what I need. Him again. Before I could say anything, he grabbed my arm, and yanked me back into the backyard, and began yelling at me and threatening me about cheating. It got louder, he got more violent, and I was scarred. Where was Brett when I needed him?


End file.
